narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Wolves (Arashi)
The Land of Wolves (狼の国, Ookami no Kuni) was originally thought to be inhospitable due to the giant storm that sits over it. Many believe the land is cursed due to the stationary storm that envelops the entire country. Kazuma Senju was the first person to explore this land, he along with Honoka Uchiha, and Hideo Sarutobi, found the eye of the storm positioned in the center most part of the country in this area the weather patterns are normal and calm. This area where Arashigakure was later built, is surrounded by more violent storms than on the outer areas of the country. The land outside of the village is rich with gems and metals, these ores are nearly impossible to mine by normal people causing Kazuma to create a special brigade of shinobi to quickly excavate them as he sends them back to the village. Kazuma appointed Hideo Sarutobi as the Daimyō of the Land of Wolves, due to his age and experience in the politics of Konoha. After Kazuma's first exploration of the land, he returned to Konoha to find that while he would give his all to protect the village his higher ups would not do the same. Angered by the elders of the village throwing away young lives for nothing he and two Hideo Sarutobi cut their ties to the village and left. Leading to Arashigakure being formed in the center of the Land of Wolves. Arashigakure was built using the money earned through Kazuma's fist few excavations, due the large amounts he was able to bring in the village is grandiose in appearance. Kazuma wanting all those who would visit the village to see the diamond beyond the storm. With help from many Earth Release users, a multitude of underground roads were built to allow safe passage in an out of the village. Each road has one Fire Release guard and one Earth Release guard, for if someone were to try to use the roads to invade the village, they would either be roasted in the tunnels or have the tunnels collapsed onto themselves. Due to Arashigakure's power Kazuma was able to take control over the neighboring countries of Marsh, Claw, Forest, and Vegetable. Which are now ruled by the Hideo Sarutobi as a part of the Land Of Wolves. Arashigakure Arashigakure (嵐れの里, Arashigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Storms") is the hidden village of the Land of Wolves. The village is led by the Arashikage . The village is surrounded by violent storms in every direction, making it nearly impossible to invade. The only way into the village is through the storms or through a network of underground roads commissioned by Kazuma. There are four roads coming in an out of the village, each road is guarded by three individuals: one who can utilize Fire Release, another who can use Earth Release, and finally a Sensor Type. If the sensor spots an enemy shinobi in the road, they will either roast the shinobi alive as there is no where for him to go, or in dire need collapse the entire road. Geography Raijin Harbor While the country is surrounded by a giant storm, the beaches are surrounded by a gloomy overcast, due to the calm weather Kazuma had a small harbor town built for overseas trade. This small town exports many of the fish caught inside of the Kaizoki Sea, as well as the rich ore excavated from the other parts of the country. Trivia Statistics *Population: 2/5 *Agriculture: 4/5 *Military: 4/5 *Economic Strength: 4/5